The present invention relates to attachment mounts for the front end of trucks, which can be used to mount truck accessories such as but not limited to snowplows, winches and cab racks for supporting vehicles.
A variety of truck front end attachment mounts are known. These are typically after-market attachment mounts, which are often labor-intensive to install. Kenworth Truck Company (Kirkland, Wash.) manufactures Class 6 and 7 trucks, and has recently introduced a new front end, tapered chassis to these trucks. Kenworth has also introduced a front frame bracket package designed to fit its new, tapered chassis. However, Kenworth's front frame bracket package is labor-intensive and expensive to install. Other known front frame truck attachment mounts are also cumbersome, labor-intensive and not designed to work with non-standard chassis, such as Kenworth's new tapered chassis. Front end attachment mounts must also be strong and durable, as in the case of supporting cab racks, for example, the mounts must support thousands of pounds of downward force.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new truck front end attachment mount which is strong and durable, which can be obtained relatively inexpensively and quickly attached, and which can be used with different chassis, including non-standard tapered chassis.